Someone Else
by Dandielion
Summary: Amy finally married Sonic and now she regrets it because Sonic isn't what she thought he was. Scourge is let out of prison and all of sudden Amy wants to help him take out Shadow The Hedgehog and Fiona Fox.


Amy put two plates onto the table and then sat across from Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic ate hungrily. "Amy," Sonic said with a mouth full of food. Amy slowly looked up at him.

"What is it this time, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to put milk in my eggs?"

"I have to put milk in it, Sonic, if I didn't it wouldn't taste like eggs,"

Amy sighed tiredly. She chased Sonic for a very long time then finally Sonic gave in and they went out together. Now here they were, married. That was all Amy wanted ever since she first met Sonic. Now she was beginning to regret ever marrying Sonic The Hedgehog. He sleeps in his dirty socks, eats like he's never eaten before, sits in front of the TV all day, unless Eggman's up to no good again, eats too much, leaves stuff on the ground and his shoes in the middle of the floor, and worst of all, he only bathes twice a week. Amy shuddered when she thought of that. She thought Sonic was clean.

"Can you wash the dishes for me? I need to go to work," Amy said, as she grabbed her purse. Sonic burped and frowned.

"You can do it when you come back from work," Sonic answered. "Okay, dear?" Sonic asked, as he got up. Amy glared at him.

"Alright...dear," Amy said angrily then walked out of the house.

Scourge The Hedgehog was walking along a sidewalk. He was just let out of prison with no money, no home, and no place to go. He didn't care. He wondered what happened to Fiona after he got into prison. She's probably with Shadow The Hedgehog now, she did start to like him before he got into prison. Scourge frowned. He wanted to kill Shadow. Shadow's the one who got him into prison in the first place. He was surprised that Sonic hadn't put him in there.

He kept walking until he reached a place called the Sweet Shop. He walked into the place and smelled all the sweets that were in the shop. He was very hungry, all he had to eat in prison was slop, slop, and more slop. He was ready for some real food. He was grateful for nobody being in line when he walked up to the counter. He hated lines ever since he got into prison. He could still remember what had happened.

_Flashback_

"Watch it buddy, I go first," Woody, a brown like hedgehog pushed Scourge away from the line. Scourge growled and stood behind him.

"Hey, I was next you filthy hedgehog!" Jack, a white rabbit exclaimed from behind him.

"Then just wait," Scourge replied, not moving. Jack pushed Scourge making him fall onto his face. Scourge got up and held his nose, his nose was bleeding.

"You stupid, idioctic, clumsy, jackrabbit!" Scourge punched the rabbit in the face. Jack growled loudly and pushed Scourge then everyone jumped onto him.

_Flashback over_

"Sir, sir, what will you like? Sir?" A woman behind the counter asked. Scourge snapped out of his thoughts and sighed.

"I want a strawberry cheese cake, now," Scourge answered. The woman nodded and typed something on a computer.

"Do you want anything else? Something to drink perhaps?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I want something else," Scourge said, as he stared at the menu.

"Okay, what will it be?" The woman asked, sounding annoyed. Scourge noticed and decided to annoy her more.

"I want a root beer, chocolate cake, apple pie, peach pie, lemon pie, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate pudding," Scourge answered. The woman looked more annoyed by this.

"We don't serve root beer," The woman said angrily. "We only serve tea and coffee,"

"Well go buy some then serve it to me," Scourge said. The woman shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Sir, would you please just order some tea?" The woman asked.

"I don't drink that funky stuff," Scourge answered with a frown. The woman growled.

"I'll get you your sweets, sir," The woman was about to walk away.

"I'm not done ordering," Scourge said with a smirk. The woman was furious now.

"SIR!!! I SUGGEST YOU GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE OR GO SOMEWHERE ELSE BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING ON MY FREAKING NERVES!!!" The woman screamed and everyone looked at her. Scourge folded his arms.

"Alright, then. Hurry up and make my sweets," Scourge demanded. The woman sighed and turned around to face the kitchen.

"Amy, I need strawberry cheese cake, chocolate cake, apple pie, peach pie, lemon pie, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate pudding!" The woman called.

"Really?" Someone called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, really," The woman called back. A pink hedgehog suddenly came out of the kitchen and stared at Scourge. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"Scourge?" Amy asked. Scourge stared at her.

"And who are you, babe?" Scourge asked.

"Amy Rose," Amy answered with a frown. "I see they let you out of prison,"

"Yes, they did," Scourge said. The woman looked at Scourge then Amy.

"You know this hedgehog?" The woman asked.

"Of course, he's the enemy," Amy replied. "Do you remember me, Scourge? I was a Freedom Fighter," Amy said. Scourge thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you babe," Scourge answered. "After I leave here I'm gonna kill Shadow The Hedgehog,"

"Stop calling me babe and leave me out of your buisness," Amy walked back into the kitchen. The woman looked at Scourge.

"Um...that'll be fifty dollars for all of the stuff you ordered," The woman told Scourge.

"I'll pay after I eat," Scourge told her and took a seat at a table. The woman didn't believe him but just helped another customer.

Amy started on all of the sweets. She was very surprised to see Scourge today. She didn't know he was let out of prison today. She shook her head, she knew he was going to do something very evil. She thought about telling Sonic but then thought against it. She finished all of the sweets and walked out of the kitchen. She then walked towards Scourge's table. Scourge started drooling when he saw all of the sweets. "Nasty..." Amy sat down all of the sweets onto the table. Scourge glared at her.

"Everyone drools, babe," Scourge told her and dug into his sweets. Without thinking Amy sat across from him. She watched him eat. Scourge didn't eat like Sonic but he did eat greedily. Amy thought was very handsome to her and cool. Amy shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly fall for Scourge The Hedgehog. Amy frowned.

"How are your sweets?" Amy asked. Scourge stopped eating and looked at her.

"They're fine," Scourge answered and then started eating again. Amy got up and walked back into the kitchen.

When the clock hit seven she left the Sweet Shop. She walked back home slowly.

When she made it home the lights were on and she could see Sonic sitting in front of the TV from the window. Amy frowned and walked into the house. Amy slammed the door and threw her purse onto the ground. "How was TV today, Sonic? Was it fun? Did you get around to washing the dishes or did you just sit there in front of the TV all day again?" Amy asked angrily. Sonic lazily turned to look at her. He frowned.

"Show me some respect here, Amy. I'm the king of this castle," Sonic answered. Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? You're the king of this castle, huh? Well guess what Sonic, you're not anymore!" Amy shouted. Sonic stood up and faced her.

"I am the king of this castle, Amy," Sonic said angrily.

"Who puts food on the table, huh, huh? Who is the one that works? ME OF COURSE!!! WHILE YOU SIT IN FRONT OF THE DARN TV ALL FREAKING DAY!!!" Amy screamed furiously. Sonic grabbed her arm roughly and Amy swallowed hard with a frown on her face.

"Who's the one who saved you all those times, huh? Who's the one who wouldn't let Eggman get you?" Sonic asked, very close to her face. She could feel his hot breath.

"You...you are..." Amy replied quietly, because it was true. Sonic squeezed her arm very hard and Amy yelped in pain.

"Exactly," Sonic threw her to the ground and walked over to the door. "I'm going for a run,"

He left and Amy stayed on the ground. She closed her eyes and a tear fell from her left eye. Sonic had hurt her. He never did that to her before. Amy shakily got to her feet and collasped onto the couch. She was very shocked, she didn't know Sonic would hurt her. Him out of all people. Amy turned the TV off and sat there, not moving at all.

Scourge saw the whole thing between Amy and Sonic and watched Sonic run out of the house. Scourge snickered. The whole thing was funny to him. He put his hands in his leather jacket pockets and walked on. He was going to find where Shadow lived. He frowned and stopped in front of a bar. He decided to waste a little time here. He walked into the bar and saw Rouge sitting on a stool in front of a counter. She was drinking something. Scourge took a seat next to her. Rouge looked at him and gave a small smile. "Look what we have here," Rouge said, as she took a sip of her drink. "You got out of prison today?" Rouge asked. Scourge nodded.

"Yeah, babe," Scourge answered. The bartender stared at Scourge.

"What will it be, green dude?" The bartender asked. He was a black hedgehog with black eyes and a black muzzle. He also had black gloves on and black shoes, making him look like a jet black shadow. Scourge slowly looked at him.

"The name's Scourge," Scourge corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever, what will it be?" The bartender asked.

"Just give me something very strong," Scourge replied. The bartender nodded and gave Scourge a cup with some liquid in it. Scourge took it and started drinking it. Suddenly, Amy walked into the bar and sat next to Scourge.

"I need to talk to you," Amy whispered to Scourge. Scourge didn't look at her and continued to drink his drink.

"What is it, babe?" Scourge asked with a frown. "You want to put me back in prison?"

Amy shook her head slowly.

"No, those days are over," Amy answered. Scourge just nodded not really caring what she said.

"So, what do you want?" Scourge asked.

"Can we go outside?" Amy asked. Rouge was staring at them. Scourge sat his cup down and looked at her.

"Fine," Scourge got up and they both walked outside.

Amy swallowed hard and stared at Scourge and he stared at her. "What?" Scourge asked.

"Um..."

"Um, what?" Scourge asked.

"I wanna help you kill Shadow The Hedgehog, I want to do something different instead of doing the same old routine every freaking day," Amy answered with her hands balled into fists. Scourge was surprised to hear that coming from Amy Rose. She never acted like that. She's always nice and always gets what she wants.

"Are you serious, babe?" Scourge asked with a small smile.

"I'm serious!" Amy screamed. "I wanna do something different, I wanna be different, and I don't want to do the same old rutine every day!" Amy shouted at him. Scourge nodded.

"Alright, but once you do it, you're on the bad side," Scourge warned her.

"I don't care," Amy said.

"Alright, pinky, let's go. Do you know where Shadow lives?" Scourge asked, as they began to walk. Amy was suddenly scared at what she was about to do. She knew Scourge wasn't going to protect her when something bad happens and she knew Scourge would kill her if he wanted to. Amy swallowed hard.

"He lives in a lighthouse on Emerald Coast, with Fiona," Amy replied bravely. Scourge nodded and smiled evilly.

"Excellent," He said then they walked to Emerald Coast.

When they made it there they saw the lighthouse. "We'll kill them while they sleep," Scourge told Amy. Amy nodded, her heart beating rapidly. They reached it and opened the door. They could hear Fiona talking and cooking in the kitchen. Some music was also on. "You still have that mallet of yours?" Scourge asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Amy whispered back.

"Shadow! I'm making fish and salad, do you want some?" They heard Fiona call.

"Yes," They heard Shadow call from upstairs.

"Looks like we're gonna have to kill them the hard way," Scourge whispered to Amy. Amy nodded nervously. "I'll kill Fiona quick," Scourge took out a very sharp dagger from his jacket pocket. Amy stopped breathing when she saw it. Scourge quietly and slowly made his way behind Fiona. Amy wondered what Fiona did to make him want to kill her. Amy then remembered, Shadow took Fiona away from him right before he was sent to prison. Scourge had loved her. Amy frowned. Serves Fiona right for betraying the Freedom Fighters and getting with Shadow. Amy then shook her head. What was she thinking? Amy stared at Scourge.

Scourge brought the dagger up and swiftly put it under Fiona's neck. Fiona was about to scream but Scourge covered her mouth with his free hand. "Stay quiet," Scourge whispered into her ear and removed his hand from her mouth.

"S...S....Scourge?" Fiona whispered.

"Yeah, babe, and you and your new husband are both going to die tonight," Scourge chuckled quietly. Fiona then looked at Amy and Amy looked away from her.

"Scourge...please, don't kill me," Fiona pleaded quietly.

"Sorry babe, that's just how things go," Scourge told her. Amy then spotted Shadow walking down the stairs. Shadow saw Scourge with Fiona and was about to use a chaos spear but Amy hit him with her hammer. Shadow turned around and looked at her.

"Amy?" Shadow said. Amy frowned then smashed her hammer down on Shadow again. Shadow fell to the ground groaning in pain. Amy then hit him again and kept hitting him. Fiona started screaming. Scourge then slit her throat. Fiona fell to the ground and didn't get up. Amy was still hitting Shadow hard with her hammer, even though she knew he was dead. Scourge stared at Amy.

"I think he's dead, babe," Scourge told her. Amy stopped and dropped her hammer. She had killed Shadow The Hedgehog. "Cool job, babe," Scourge told Amy and laid his shoulder on hers. Amy stared at Shadow. She felt very guilty.

"I...I killed him..." Amy said

"Yes, you did," Scourge said with an evil smile. He was beginning to like Amy. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes. Scourge stared at her. He actually didn't like it when she cried. "Hey babe, don't cry," Scourge said, as he removed his shoudler from hers. "You did a good thing," Scourge told her.

"That wasn't good, that was bad!" Amy shouted and started crying.

"You're the one who wanted to do this," Scourge told her. Amy kept crying. Scourge awkwardly put his arm around her. He really wanted her to stop crying. Amy looked at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Amy was surprised that Scourge put his arm around her.

"What? So you're getting all soft now?" Amy asked through tears. Scourge frowned.

"No, babe," Scourge answered. Scourge was about to remove hs arm but Amy stopped him.

"No, leave it there...it's comforting," Amy told him quietly. Scourge was shocked to hear Amy say that.

"Alright..." He said. After a minute Amy stopped crying. She looked at Scourge then slowly and softly placed her lips on his. Scourge was shocked for a moment then fell into her lovely kiss. Amy didn't know what she was doing, she was actually kissing him and he was returning the kiss. Scourge wrapped his arms around her waist and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. After a couple of minutes they slowly pulled away from each other. Scourge stared at her and Amy stared at him.

"Scourge..." Amy said softly.

"What...?" Scourge asked softly.

"I...I love you, I never knew it but I loved you. Even when you were with Fiona and I was a Freedom Fighter or when I was chasing Sonic, I loved you," Amy explained and rested her forehead on his.

"Babe, I love you too," Scourge told her then they kissed again.

Sonic saw the whole thing. He wasn't shocked or surprised. He knew Amy didn't love him ever since they met he knew. Amy was just a crazy fan of his. Sonic frowned and sped off. He wasn't going to call the police about this and he wasn't going to tell anyone. Amy deserved to be happy. She wasn't happy at all when they first got married.

Sonic took his wedding ring off and threw it in the sand and kept running.

* * *

**That took forever for me to finish. Please review, I appriciate it. **


End file.
